


the one time eva didn’t mind

by enchantedincantis



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedincantis/pseuds/enchantedincantis
Summary: au where eva and edoardo become a brotp in middle school but are chill about it* eva’s sick and tired of her friends falling for her brother but when she finally finds one who she thinks won’t , she is proven wrong but she doesn’t mind; eva’s pov - includes sei bellissima , cazzo scene





	the one time eva didn’t mind

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy and comment if you want. have a great day ! :)

ever since she could remember all her friends fell in love with her brother, well her basically older brother. edoardo incanti always charmed his way with girls then dumped them. that was another reason she couldn't make many close friends, either they get hung up on edo after they got introduced and leave her afterwards when their advances wouldn't work or only became friends with her for edoardo.

though no one really knew how close they were, he was there when she needed letting her cry into his shoulder about her day , making her feel better with his soothing words and delicious homemade food and being her personal uber driver in his shiny black car when she was late to class. he may seem like a complete jerk on the outside but he's got layers because of his parents so when they met and became friends in middle school soon enough they became like family.

when the villa group was created , edo made sure that eva wouldn't be targeted by any of them.so they kept their brother/sister relationship private from their shitty school. that way eva wouldn't be used and less fan girls she and he had to deal with together. 

when she met "le matte" , she knew that she could not mess this up. the moment silvia asked if she knew who edoardo was, her instinct told her to act stupid and as if she didnt know him. when ele started to insult him , she was glad that she now had friends who actually liked her for her. she couldnt help but think about how ele and edo would actually look pretty cute.

when edo insulted silvia in the courtyard in front of the villa , she knew they were going to have a serious talk later on . then ele stepped in and destroyed him yet she saw something change in his eyes. he looked confused yet completely fascinated by the young brunette and her beauty and she understood by now ele has that effect on people. 

as soon as ele ended her little speech with her shitty hair comment ,she left with a soft "ciao!" . sana , fede and eva all had smirks on their faces as they walked away because of the scene that just unfolded in front of them. edo finally got told off by someone other than eva or fede and eva couldn't be prouder of her friend.

the next day when edoardo picked her after she missed the bus,he greeted her as she got in the car. " so eva what's the test about " he asked interested " English literature" she responded focused trying to understand the words on the page. " and how are you doing in that class?" he asked serious this time because he knew of her troubles concerning school. " well let's just say if I don't get an 8 , i'm screwed."

" ok so you're lucky i got you sis" he said with a sweet tone and a grin on his face. " anyways what's your friend's name?" he asked serious. " which friend?" she suddenly got confused why would edo ask about her friend when the only one he really has interacted with was silvia.

" the one who calls me eduardo" edo said looking up at her. what? why has edoardo taken a certain interest on her friend. eleonora of all, who literally destroyed him in front of his villa guys. " eleonora. eleonora sava" she responded confused with the situation.

" can you give me her number?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. well there goes your hope buddy cause ele would kill her if she gave her number out especially to you." if i don't , will you leave me on the side of the road bro?" she had to respond with a teasing glance.

"it's fine , i'll find it on instagram anyways,"he said as he pulls into school. " ciao! good luck , i'm going to find a parking spot." "ciao edo!" and she closed the door. she really didn't like that edo was so curious in ele when he slept with silvia and hurt her. ele was her first real friend after what happened with laura. but ele seemed like a strong girl and already declined some of edo's advances so she just hoped nothing would happen to ruin more friendships.

a series of events have happened the next few days like the pregnancy scare or silvia revealing to the group what happened with laura which led to sana revealing that laura was fooling around with fede at his party. then eva apologized to laura but alice overheard so then she had a eye opening conversation with her. where she found out martino spilled her secret.  

but the most surprising event was an encounter between ele and edo that she was there to see.

" good morning" he said with that smile that showed that he wanted something.

she smirked knowing she was in for a show. " eduardo!wow!" ele said with fake surprise.

" you haven't been replying to my texts." he said slightly licking his lips.

so edoardo had gotten her number, well she’s not surprised edoardo has a tendency to get things when he wants them.

ele seemed unfazed by that gesture " yeah" she replied with a slight nod.

he looked down for a few seconds before saying “ listen eleonora francesca sava ,” 

“ tell me” said ele standing up straighter.

“ you seem like a smart girl. and yet you don’t understand that you reject me , i want you more and more.” he was looking into ele's eyes with his smirk back in place.

“ so if you want to get rid of me then you have to go out with me.” he continued easily.

eva couldn’t believe where he was going with this , he, edoardo incanti , wanted to take her friend on a date. because the edoardo Incanti she knows doesn’t do dates.

“ great reasoning you got there.” ele teased but he just replied with a thank you.

ele seeming to get tired of this conversation asked “ are you done ?” 

“ no” that word seemed to escape him quickly and he looked down as if he were preparing to say his next shocking words. 

he looked up and stared into her eyes with his gaze full of sincerity and truth and said “ sei bellissima cazzo.” 

she was shocked. edoardo didn’t seem to be lying at all and looked as if he were stating a mere fact which he was but he was still admiring eleonora at the same time.

eva excepted her to be unfazed but there she was with her mouth slightly opened in shock and her eyes full of surprise. she even had a little blush coming on.

soon edo saw her reaction and smiled back at her while biting his lip , happy to have succeeded in his goal. they were just glancing at each other like no one else mattered. 

so when she saw they weren’t gonna stop anytime soon she dragged ele away. but the most shocking thing was that as they finished up their banter , she was not feeling betrayed or hurt , for once she didn’t mind. 

she didn’t mind that ele and edo basically just flirted in front of her. For once edo seemed genuine towards a girl other than her. 

edo had only called 3 girls beautiful in his life: eva , his mother and his sister. the fact that edo would go that far in front of her and tell ele she was beautiful meant that edo might be in deep and eva couldn’t wait for it.


End file.
